


Judgement

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck works for the BSU and needs to visit an inmate on death row, Eddie Diaz. Eddie tries to convince him that he didn't do it. Is he guilty or will Buck have to find a way to save him from being executed?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Buck sat in the room and shifted in his chair. He waited for the guard to bring back Eddie Diaz. The bureau was working on his profile and still weren’t sure about a few things, hence the reason Buck was there. Buck wasn’t even sure Diaz would talk to him. The last time they sent an agent Eddie refused to talk. A few moments later the guard came back with Eddie. He pushed him towards the table; Eddie groaned but sat down.

“No need to be handsy.” Buck said looking at the guard. The guard ignored his comment and went to stand outside the door.

“Oh, you’re cute. Guess agents are getting better looking these days. The last one they sent could have been my dad.” Eddie smiled.

“Mr. Diaz, the bureau sent me to get some more information about your crimes. Like possibly where you buried the rest of your victims? We need some more information.”

“Look, I already told you people I didn’t do anything.” Eddie sighed, “That’s been my story the whole time.”

“Clearly you did something.”

“Right, because your precious bureau can’t be wrong?”

Buck sighed. He didn’t want things to continue this way, because he knew that if they did Eddie would just shut down. Eddie just stared at the agent and bit his lip. He frowned and looked his hands until the agent spoke again.

“Why don’t we start over, huh?” Buck asked, “I’m Buck.”

Eddie smirked, “Just Buck? I thought you FBI guys had more of a title.”

“Well, not that it matters here but I’m Supervisory Special Agent Evan Buckley with the BSU.” Buck sighed.

“BSU?”

“Behavioral Science Unit.”

“Right…” Eddie laughed, “I’m not sure I can help you, Buck.”

With that, Eddie got up and knocked waiting for the guard to come in.

“Maybe next time.” Buck sighed.

“If you come next time…bring the case file. Maybe you should look a bit closer. I didn’t do anything, Evan.”

Buck sighed as he was taken away. His superior was not going to be happy about this. He needed to get back and update him on his progress. Buck went back to his hotel room and started going over the case file, he hadn’t actually looked at it. He had just been briefed and nothing more. After a few hours Buck had laid down to got to bed, only to jump up after a few minutes and go back to the crime scene photos.

“Holy shit. He didn’t do it.” Buck cried.

**The next day…**

Eddie frown walking into the room, only to see Buck without the case file. Buck waited until the guard left. Eddie took the seat across from him sighing.

“You didn’t do it.” Buck stated.

“Well, looks like you looked at the case file.”

“How did you know the answer was in the file?” Buck asked.

“Well, in all those crime shows its always in the file.” Eddie laughed, “So, what’s in it? Care to enlighten me.”

“Well, I actually need to test my theory first. I only know what information is in the case file, but I have no idea if any of it is true, because this is the first time I’ve met you.”

Buck slid him a piece of paper and a pencil toward him. Eddie just rose an eyebrow.

“What’s this? Arts and crafts.”

“Write your statement. Where you were and what you were doing that day.” Buck said.

Eddie shook his head, but did as he was told. Buck just watched him, until he was done. Once Eddie was done with it, Buck slid another paper towards him.

“What now?” Eddie asked.

“Now with your left.”

Eddie scoffed, “I can’t write with my left hand.”

“Just do it.”

Buck watched him struggle trying to write the entire thing with his left hand. Halfway through he stopped him.

“What’s this all about Buck?” Eddie sighed.

“The killer is left-handed!” Buck cried.

Eddie opened his mouth a few times and then closed it again. He started tearing up and finally hugged Buck. Buck froze unsure of what to do. He knew that he shouldn’t cross this line but he also knew that Eddie was innocent and probably scared, so he wrapped his arms around him and began rubbing his back.

“Thank you…”

“Don’t thank me yet. I have to figure out how to get you out of here.” Buck frowned pulling away.

A few minutes later the guard came in to take Eddie back to his cell.

“Thanks, Evan.”

Buck gave him and a nod and then decided to call his boss.

“Burns.”

“Hi sir, it’s Buckley.”

“How’s it going Buckley?”

“Uh, sir. I think we have a problem. I believe Eddie Diaz is innocent.”

“Oh, come on Buckley. You were supposed to go there and gather more evidence, not let him convince you that he is innocent.” Burns chastised.

“Sir. I looked at the case file. The killer is left-handed.”

“So, what Buckley? That doesn’t mean anything. Unless you have more evidence, I can’t do anything.”

“But sir…”

“Get more evidence.” Burns said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck paced back and forth trying to figure out a way to prove Eddie was innocent. He sighed and sat down as the guard brought Eddie back into the room.

“Hi.” Eddie smiled.

“Hey…”

“I take it there is a problem.” Eddie sighed.

“Yeah, my boss wants me to find more evidence that you’re innocent. Otherwise you won’t be going anywhere.”

“Of course, he does. So, genius how do we prove I’m innocent?”

“I haven’t exactly figured that part out yet.” Buck rubbed his eyes.

“You look tired…” Eddie said frowned.

“Careful Eddie, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you actually care.”

“Maybe I do.”

Buck paced back and forth trying to figure out a way to prove Eddie was innocent. He sighed and sat down as the guard brought Eddie back into the room.

“Hi.” Eddie smiled.

“Hey…”

“I take it there is a problem.” Eddie sighed.

“Yeah, my boss wants me to find more evidence that you’re innocent. Otherwise you won’t be going anywhere.”

“Of course, he does. So, genius how do we prove I’m innocent?”

“I haven’t exactly figured that part out yet.” Buck rubbed his eyes.

“You look tired…” Eddie said frowned.

“Careful Eddie, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you actually care.”

“Maybe I do.”

Buck chuckled rolling his eyes, “I think I may have to speak with your employees. You ran a construction company, right?”

“Yeah, for five years.”

“I think that is a good place to start. Anyone in particular I should talk to first?”

“Hector. He’s the foreman. Everyone respects him. Besides, if one of them did it and they know you’re sniffing around him it may spook them into making a mistake.”

“I’ll keep you posted.” Buck smiled.

Eddie winked at him as Buck got up to knock for the guard.

“Oh Buck…”

“Yeah?”

“Get some more sleep.”

The next day Buck went to the site where he knew Eddie’s crew would be. He watched from the car to see if any of them seemed suspicious, not that he thought he’d be able to tell, but just in case. He asked around for Hector until a man that was slightly shorter than him stepped forward.

“Can I help you Mister…?”

“Special Agent Buckley.”

“Oh, my apologies. Right this way.” Hector said before guiding Buck to his office, “How can I help you?”

“I’m here about Eddie Diaz.”

“I figured that. I’m not sure what I can help with. I told the authorities everything I know.”

“Well, I’m actually re-opening the case.”

“I’m sorry, but are you saying that Eddie is innocent?”

“You don’t think so?” Buck asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No.”

“Interesting. How long have you known Mr. Diaz?”

“About six years. I met him right before he started this construction company.”

“So, you would say that you know Mr. Diaz well?”

“Yeah I would. That’s why I believe he did it.”

“Hector, do you know that Mr. Diaz likes men?”

“I-I…no I didn’t know that.” Hector replied.

“Maybe you didn’t know him as well as you thought.”

“Well, he definitely preferred women. He would flirt with every woman that came by.”

“How convenient. Did anyone else flirt with these women?” Buck inquired.

“Well…I guess everyone.”

Buck smiled, “I figured as much. Can I talk to your boys?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

Buck asked the guys some questions before returning to the car. He sighed knowing he wasn’t any closer to who actually committed the crimes. Before going back to his hotel room Buck found a gym and decided to take his frustrations out there. That night he dreamed of Eddie; the way he laughed, the way he smiled. He even dreamed about what it was like to kiss him. Once their lips connected Buck sat up panting. He was covered in sweat and all he could think about was Eddie.

“Fuck. I must be crazy.”

Buck knew Eddie Diaz was messing with his head. He needed to keep his head clear if he was ever going to figure out who the real killer was. Buck sighed laying back down, closing his eyes.

The next day he went to see Eddie to go over everything that he found out.

“So, Hector thinks you’re guilty.”

“Bastard. Figures and I left him in charge.” Eddie rolled his eyes, “What else ya got?”

“I don’t know. Nothing out of the ordinary. My money is on Ramirez though. He has a record and he has been in juvie his whole teenage career.”

“What for?”

“Mostly boosting cars. Although, I did find out that when he was seventeen, he was busted for assault. He broke into a house and a woman was home at the time. He banged her up quite a bit and he even tried to force himself on her before the husband walked in. Police caught him later after the crime took place. The victim picked him out of a lineup and then he spent time in jail. Clearly not enough though.”

“Why do you say that?” Eddie asked.

“He was picked up two years later for a similar crime, except this time he raped the woman. I’m almost positive its him, I just can’t prove it.”

Buck sighed rubbing his shoulder. Eddie watched him as he began to pace around the room.

“It probably is him. Tony Ramirez has always been a little strange.” Eddie retorted, “Come sit down. You’re making me dizzy.”

Buck laughed but sat down across from him.

“You should come over here…” Eddie smiled motioning to the seat next to him.

“I’m fine right here.”

Eddie looked at him suspiciously, “Feds and cops sit over there when they think the person sitting in my seat actually did something. You think I’m innocent. I won’t hurt you Buck.”

“Are you innocent?” Buck challenged.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “You were the one that said you thought so.”

“Fine…”

Buck moved to sit next to Eddie and frowned rubbing his shoulder again.

“What’s the matter with your shoulder?”

“Nothing, I just hurt it at the gym.”

“Maybe I can help…” Eddie smiled. He put his hand on Buck’s shoulder and began rubbing. Buck sighed under his touch almost leaning into him. Eddie chuckled and added more pressure making Buck moan. Eddie looked at him with half lidded eyes and rubbed more aggressively, kissing his neck in the process. Buck shot out of the seat causing the chair to flip backwards.

“Don’t do that again.” Buck cried moving towards the door. The guard opened it and he disappeared without another word. It had been a week since Buck saw Eddie last and he wasn’t sure if he should go back after what happened.

Buck decided that he should still investigate and when he went back to update Eddie, he would set ground rules. The first thing he needed to do was follow Tony Ramirez. Eventually, he would slip up and Buck would be there to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck had been following Tony for a few weeks, but nothing stood out to him. Tony seemed to be a law-abiding citizen for now. When Eddie walked into the interview room that morning, he seem agitated.

“Please tell me you have something on Tony.”

“No. Nothing. Why what’s going on?” Buck asked.

“They moved my date up.”

“W-What?” Buck stuttered.

“I’m being executed next month.”

“A month. That’s not enough time.”

“I know.” Eddie sighed, “What am I going to do Buck?”

“I don’t…I don’t know, but I’m gonna fix it ok.”

“I’m freaking out.” Eddie said, “I thought I’d be better at this, but when you’re about to die you see the world differently.”

“You are not going to die. I won’t let that happen.” Buck reassured him, “I’ll figure something out.”

“It’s okay, Buck. Just promise me something.”

“What?”

“Promise you will come visit me more often.” Eddie said sadly.

“I…”

“Please.” Eddie stated watching him.

“Okay.” Buck said taking his hand, “I will get you out of this. And we will laugh about it later. Laugh about how you were even worried. When you’re out of here I’ll take you for a beer.”

Eddie laughed holding his hand tighter, “I’d like that. I would really like that.”

Buck smiled at him. He knew he shouldn’t get so involved, but he couldn’t help it. There was something about Eddie Diaz. Something that left him feeling overwhelmed. He needed to get Eddie out of this place. He called his supervisor about the date of his execution, but apparently there was little either of them could do. Eddie was dead in a month if Buck couldn’t figure out who did it. He knew he had to speak to Ramirez.

“Hi Tony. I’m Special agent Buckley with the BSU. I need to ask you some questions.”

“Sure.”

“Where were you on the night on October 5, 2015?”

“Working.”

“Until what time?”

“Until 9. Why? Is it against the law the work now?”

“No…but it is against the law to lie.” Buck smirked.

“What?”

“When police asked your whereabouts you told them you were working until 5 pm. So, which is it 9 or 5?”

“I-I don’t remember. Is that a crime?”

“No. It’s not. Were you and Eddie Diaz close?”

“No.” Tony said, “Diaz is an asshole.”

“Would you say that you hate Mr. Diaz?”

“Hate is a strong word.”

“Not what I asked.” Buck smirked, “Do you hate him enough to pin a murder on him?”

“I didn’t murder anyone.” Ramirez shouted, “Come near me again and you will have to speak to my lawyer.”

Buck rolled his eyes. He knew Tony was lying, he just didn’t know why. He had an alibi according to the cops in the original report, but his story changed. It had been two years, but Buck had a feeling Tony remembered what time he worked until. In fact, he was sure of it. Buck could tell he was lying. He just needed proof.

“Tony is lying.” Buck said to Eddie.

“How do you know?”

“He hates you. You didn’t see him. I bet a million dollars he is our guy.”

“Yeah, but can you prove it?”

“Not yet.”

Eddie sighed shrugging his shoulders, “Maybe we should drop it. I don’t want him going after you.”

“Oh please.” Buck said rolling his eyes.

“Buck, I’m serious. I don’t want you hurt.”

Buck scoffed but when he looked at Eddie’s face, he knew that he was telling the truth.

“I will be fine Eddie.”

Over the past week or so, their relationship became complicated. It was as if Buck couldn’t breathe around Eddie and he didn’t know why. He felt like he was drowning. Eddie made him feel safe, not that Buck couldn’t take care of himself. It was just something about Eddie. He was very protective of Buck.

“You say that, but what if he follows you back to your hotel or here.”

“I have a gun Eddie. He isn’t stupid.”

“Buck…”

“Will you relax? Please.” Buck asked grinning.

“Fine. Just please be careful.”

The next day Buck had gone to the gym later than usual. On his way to the hotel, he noticed a car tailing him. A few moments later, the car pulled up next to him and shots rang out. Buck ducked down in his seat as far as he could go and swerved out of the way. The other car’s tires screeched as it passed. Buck took a few deep breaths, but the entire incident scared him. Nothing like that had ever happened before. He was always in control when it came to perpetrators, but this he had no control over. He didn’t even know who had done it.

The next day he had gone to see Eddie. Buck was still shaken up. So much so that when Eddie entered the room, Buck was biting his nails and shaking his leg up and down. Eddie looked worriedly at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Last night…” Buck said trialing off.

“What happened last night Buck?”

“Someone tried to kill me.” Buck whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’m just a little spooked. I’m not sure who it was.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you one guess.” Eddie sighed, “Fuck. I’m gonna kill him.”

“Stop. Not here Eddie.” Buck said frowning.

He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Eddie again.

“I mean it. I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“Why are you like this?”

“You’re the first person that believed me Buck.” Eddie said, “I’m not sure I can do this without you.”

“I’m fine.” Buck smiled, “Really…I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, mom.”

Eddie chuckled, and his whole face lit up. Buck smiled, somehow Eddie made him feel better. It was crazy a few weeks ago he never would have thought he would be this comfortable around Eddie. Buck took his hand. Eddie gripped his hand tighter.

“Hold on.” Eddie said.

He went to the door and spoke quietly with the guard. The guard looked at him and then at then at Buck. He frowned and shook his head.

“You owe me Diaz.”

“Well, my execution was moved up so you won’t have to deal with me soon.” Eddie joked.

The guard frowned and sighed. He closed the door and left them alone again.

“What was that?” Buck asked.

A light knock came a few minutes later. Buck just stared at Eddie questioningly. Eddie watched Buck frown and then walked over to him. He put his hand on the side of Buck’s face.

“Eddie…we can’t. I can’t, especially here.”

“Relax.” Eddie said kissing him.

Buck pushed him away.

“Buck, please…” Eddie sighed, “I’m going to die. I know it and so do you. I cannot depend on you to get me out of this. Its not fair. Just let me kiss you, please.”

“Don’t say that, I’ll get you out of this.”

“Buck…please.”

“Alright.”

Eddie kissed Buck again when another knock came. He sighed giving Buck one last kiss.

“He has to turn the camera’s back on.” Eddie said, “Can you come again tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Buck paced around the interrogation room waiting for them to bring Eddie in. This was the last time he would see him. Buck sighed, he had no leads and he had been laying low since the night he almost died. Eddie made him promise not to investigate Tony any further.

Eddie walked in a few minutes later. He looked like he hadn’t slept, which made sense. His execution was tomorrow and neither were getting much sleep thinking about it. All Buck could think was how he had failed Eddie and couldn’t get him out of this.

“Hey…” Eddie broke the silence.

“Hey. How are you?”

“Good. Well, as good as I can be.”

Buck sighed, “I’m sorry Eddie.”

“Don’t. Don’t apologize this isn’t your fault.”

“It is. I did nothing. I let you talk me into doing nothing.” Buck sighed, “I need to break Tony. There is no other way.”

“It’s too late.”

“I have to try.” Buck cried, “You’re innocent. And I…I’ve grown to care about you. I’m probably crazy, but you are different then other people. You did nothing wrong and you have to pay for what Ramirez did. It’s not fair.”

“Buck, stop! I care about you, more than you know but it’s too late. They wouldn’t pardon me even if you got him to sign a confession.”

Buck knew he was right. His date being moved up was the worst thing that could have happened. Neither one of them was expecting it, but Eddie had been waiting on death row for a while. He was upset he hadn’t gotten the case sooner. Buck was only meant to talk to Eddie and ask about other victims, he wasn’t meant to save him. It was impossible from the start.

As if Eddie could sense his line of thinking he grabbed Buck’s hand. He didn’t have the heart to pull away even though Buck knew the cameras were on. 

“Let’s talk about you.” Eddie smiled, “I want to know everything there is to know about you.” 

Buck chuckled but eventually frowned, “I don’t want to talk about me at a time like this.” 

“Please Buck. I need to keep my mind off of this.” 

Buck shook his head but began telling Eddie about his life. He told him about his sister and why he joined the FBI in the first place. Eddie listened contentedly, but soon needed to return to his cell. Before leaving he turned to Buck and smiled. 

“Promise me you will be there tomorrow. I need you to promise me.” 

“Of course.” Buck frowned just thinking about it. 

That night as Buck lay in bed crying. He didn’t know why he felt so deeply for Eddie, but he knew he could never forgive himself. Buck fell asleep a short time later, dreaming off Eddie. Sometimes our dreams hold all the answers and Buck believed he had a plan by the time he woke up that morning. The only issue was he needed to run a few errands before the execution. 

By the time he got Eddie they were giving him his last meal. The guard arranged for Buck to spend a little time with Eddie before he needed to go. He ate in silence and just held Buck’s hand. Buck sighed, but moved to kiss him. Eddie let out a surprised moan and pulled him closer. 

“What was that for?” 

“I just needed to do that. Camera or no camera.” Buck smiled. 

“I love you Buck.” Eddie laughed, “I can’t explain it, but I do. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” 

“Strange how things work out like that.” 

The guard came in at that moment, “It’s time.” 

Buck looked at Eddie and sighed. 

“It’s okay.” Eddie gave him a reassuring smile.

The guard took Eddie away and Buck got situated in front of the glass. Buck had no idea how he was going to watch this, but he didn’t want Eddie to feel alone. To feel all these hostile gazes on him. He knew that Eddie needed someone who was on his side. 

A few moments later he saw Eddie lying on the table with needles in his arms. Buck almost broke down, but he knew he had to keep his composure. He needed to make sure he didn’t cry because Buck knew he had to keep it together for Eddie. Eddie smiled at him, he tried to relax for Buck’s sake. It was like going to sleep, or at least that is what he told himself. 

Buck watched as they began to inject Eddie. He watched as Eddie took his last breath and when he left the room tears fell. Buck knew he wouldn’t be the same after watching this. It was the first time he saw someone get executed. Buck knew it would be his last. In fact, he was positive it would be because he had made the decision to leave the bureau. 

Eddie Diaz was gone and unfortunately there wasn’t much anyone could do about it. Buck wasn’t sure how he was feeling, but when he walked into the next room he smiled just a bit. 


	6. Chapter 6

Buck waited in the next room for the guard to bring in Eddie so that he could give him a ‘proper goodbye’. A few moments later the guard wheeled in Eddie’s body. 

“Did you make the arrangements I asked?” Buck said. 

“They will be here to collect his body in twenty minutes.” 

“Great.” Buck said handing him an envelope, “Thanks for this.”

“Just uh…just so you know Diaz never got on my nerves. He was actually one of the best inmates in here.”

Buck shook his head in understanding, “Thanks for doing this.”

“Sure.”

Buck left with that to run his last errand and then wait for Eddie’s arrival. He drove to the meeting place and about an hour later the medical van brought him into the examination room. 

“All good.” a woman said before leaving.

A few hours later Eddie began to stir. 

“Wh-What happened?” 

“Hey…relax. Everything is fine.” Buck smiled. 

“Buck?”

“Yeah. Aren’t you glad to see me?” 

“Of course.” Eddie said kissing him, “I just don’t understand…”

“Ever heard of tetrodotoxin?”

“No…”

“It’s known by some as the zombie drug. It comes from a puffer fish. It can be deadly, but if you are given the right amount it can make you seem like you’re dead.” Buck smiled.

“So?”

“So, Eddie Diaz is officially dead. Now you can be anyone you want to be.” 

Eddie laughed pulling him in for a kiss, “But where do I go from here? And what about you?”

“Well, I’m no longer with the FBI. I resigned.”

“Buck…”

“No, I couldn’t stay there. I took this job to protect the innocent and you are innocent. I couldn’t save you.”

“But don’t you see…you did save me.”

“Not really. You can never be Eddie Diaz again.”

“So, I will be someone else.” Eddie smiled at him, “Does this mean you are staying with me?”

“Of course. Maybe we can go somewhere warm.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“Unfortunately, I committed a crime so…maybe Morocco?” 

“Buck!”

“Eddie…” Buck pouted, “I had to save you. You would be dead right now if I didn’t do something.”

“How did you even think of this?”

“I think it was in a movie once. I honestly have no clue, I had a dream.”

“Oh, is that all?” Eddie laughed. 

Buck chuckled, “Well, let’s get new identities and get out of here before I get arrested.” 

“Sounds good.”

“Wouldn’t want my boyfriend arrested. Besides I know for a fact you wouldn’t like jail. 

Buck laughed as he took Eddie by the hand. Eddie smiled at him, and he could not wait for the future. He breathed deep, glad that he got another chance at life. Buck believed in him and he was never going to leave his side. They were both ecstatic to get their new lives started. A few hours later they boarded a plane, knowing there was no looking back. 


End file.
